shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elski
Elski is the non-binary ship between Elsa and Loki from the Frozen and Marvel fandoms. Canon Elsa and Loki never meet due to Loki being a Marvel character, while Elsa is a Disney character. Even though Disney owns a part of Marvel, and that can have the two cross paths with each other or get them added in the same teams in Disney crossover video games. Both Elsa and Loki have ice-related powers. Elsa had used them to creature a large snowman-like giant, while Loki is part Frost-giant and the first cinematic film of Thor had him discovering this when he visited their home realm. Even though Loki hates his adoptive family for keeping the true from him and denying him the throne, there have been times where Thor deeply cares about Loki as any brother would. Just as there are times where their "brotherly" bonds gets Loki to help Thor. While Elsa's love for Anna had her keep herself away from he younger sister encase she ends up hurting her again, and after Anna learned the reason why Elsa shut her out Anna's searching for Elsa actions had began to set events that brought them together again. Green and black is Loki's commonly seen colors, Elsa on the other an had only worn those two colours together on her coronation day where she had held a golden sceptre and orb. While Loki's singer weapon is seen as a long golden sceptre. Even though Loki is a Marvel villain while Elsa is seen as a hero character, one of the earlier layouts of Frozen had originally featured Elsa as its antagonist, due to the character that Elsa is based on in The Snow Queen, before the storyline changed to what it is in the 2013 film. Similarities and Comparisons * Both have had royal upbringings. * Have had their own live-action appearances, as well as versions of them. That has had both of them going to other realms. ** Once Upon A Time (Elsa) and Marvel Cinematic Universe (Loki). * Are two of the playable characters in Disney INFINITY. Fanon In fanon Loki helps Elsa to master her powers and find her inner strength, before or after she flees from Arendelle, and their times together sometimes has Elsa bringing out a kinder and loving to Loki. In which sometimes has their fanon love story being a bit similar to Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold and Belle's from Once Upon A Time, as Elsa helps Loki to see that he isn't truly evil and can be good through love. While fans commonly ship them romantically, there have been times when fans have the two as father and daughter; with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians as their son and brother because of their ice powers. The two, as well as Jack, are also part of the Just-Ice League crossover fandom. Along with Frozone from The Incredibles, Mr. Freeze from DC Comics, Iceman from X-Men and The Ice King from Adventure Time, who are all seen as Loki's love rivals for Elsa's affections in Elski. In a few versions of a Dark AU, fans commonly feature Elsa as her original antagonist design and because Loki is a Marvel villain, the ship sometimes presents Elsa as her earlier villain self. Just has some of the ship's manip fan art has both of them as their live-action appearances and selves from OUaT and MCU, and because Disney owns Marvel Cinematic Universe, along with a few animated TV shows of Marvel, the MCU or TV series versions of Loki is commonly shipped with Disney's Frozen version of Elsa. Because of a few of their common traits that have shipped them together, Elsa's original antagonist role has commonly portrayed her as a female Loki in a Marvel/Avengers AU, while Loki's sibling bond with Thor has him as a male Elsa for fun in a Frozen AU. On AO3, the ship has about 16 fanfics. Elski also has a reasonable size fanbase on DeviantArt and Tumblr. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Elsa/Loki (Thor) on FanFiction.Net :Elsa/Loki (Avengers) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : : : : TUMBLR : : : Trivia *The final Frozen world Heartless boss in Kingdom Hearts III shares the same name as one of Loki's "wolf" grandsons in the Norse myths. Gallery There_was_a_reason_by_ChellefanCsibi.jpg FrozenTricks_Date_Night_by_Rainbow-Nebula.png Frozen_Heart_By_BronyOnABudget.png Loki_And_Elsa_By_LunaNuma.png Navigation